I'm Still Here
by Storywriter
Summary: This will start out before Michael ends up in Fox River and work it's way up to when the breakout happens.


I'm Still Here

Michael Scofield sat in his apartment looking at the materials he collected over the past several months. The time was getting closer and the moment desperate. Michael was tired from the many sleepless nights he went through.

" The time has come," Michael thought," Lincoln needs me."

Michael got up and paced around. His brother, Lincoln Burrows sat on death row at Fox River and Michael had a plan to save him. The plan included to get himself thrown into the same prison in order to execute his plan. Michael then heard a knock on the door, something he didn't need. Michael looked out to see a familiar face, his girlfriend Julla. Michael opened the door a tried not to let Julia know what's been going on.

" Hey," Julia said," You're here."

" Julia," Michael said," You know I don't like you coming around here."

Julie smiled.

" You told me about where you lived," Julia said," Isn't it about time I saw it?"

Michael shook his head. Julia Townsend was a welcomed distraction for the time being, but he wasn't about to let her in on his plan.

" May I come in?" Julia asked.

" Not a good time," Michael told her," I'll get my coat and we'll go out."

Julia frowned and shook her head. Michael sighed. Julia was beautiful with long brown hair and green eyes that caught Michael's the first time he saw her five months ago.

" Is something wrong?" Julia asked," Why don't you want to show me how your apartment looks?"

" Not now Julia," Michael said," I have things to work on."

" Why are you yelling?" Juila asked.

Julia felt that she wanted to cry, she didn't like it when people yelled.

" I'm sorry," Michael told her," Okay, come in, but no questions."

Julia came in and Michael shut the door. Michael knew Julia was going to ask questions on what she was about to discover. Julia walked around and smiled.

" I love it," Julia said," It's wonderful."

Julia then saw the wall, which was covered with material. Curious, Julia looked at all of it and saw other material on the window. She looked at Michael.

" Now I have to explain this to you," Michael said," This is what've been working on."

Julia shook her head.

" It's about Lincoln," Michael told her.

" Your brother?" Julia asked," I heard he lost the last appeal."

Michael nodded his head.

" You're not going to like this Julia," Michael said," I have a plan to save him."

" Save him?" Julia asked," Did you find something?"

Michael made her sit down on the sofa with him.

" No," Michael told her," All of what you see is what I need, but there's more."

Julia didn't understand and shook her head.

" What are you going to do?" Julia asked.

" Get him out of there," Michael told her," I have to save him. Lincoln is innocent Julia, he was framed somehow."

Julia nodded her head.

" I hear you. I believe you, but how are you going to do this?"

Michael took her hands in his.

" By breaking him out," Michael answered," In order to do that, I need to get in there."

Julia got up.

" Are you out of your mind Michael?" Julia asked," You can't do that."

" I have to," Michael told her," Otherwise Lincoln is going to die. I can't let that happen."

Julia turned around, feeling that he heart has been ripped out of her chest.

" Julia," Michael said," You know this is what I have to do."

Julia sighed.

" I know," Julia said," So this is why I haven't seen you much?"

Michael nodded his head.

" When are you going to do this?" Julia asked.

" In a few more days," Michael said," I have a few more details. You can't tell anyone Julia. Do you understand me?"

" Yes," Julia said," What does that mean for us?"

Michael got up and helped her up.

" I hope it means you'll still be here," Michael answered," I need you to support me."

As much as it hurt, Julia again nodded her head.

" I'll always be here," Julia said," I'm still here, but what if something goes wrong?"

" Don't think about it," Michael told her," You know, I could use a breather. What do you say to a walk?"

Julia nodded her head, not sure if she could take it. Could she really stand by Michael? Or would she have to let him go?


End file.
